onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Stainless
|image= |jname=カイゼルヒゲ |rname=''Kaizeru-hige'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 96; Episode 45 |affltion=Marines |ocupation=Marine Vice Admiral |jva=Eiji Takemoto }} Vice Admiral KaizeruhigeOne Piece Anime - Episode 479, The opening credits reveals Kaizeruhige's name. is one of the many Marine officers to have participated in the Battle of Marineford. Appearance Kaizeruhige is of average height and well built. His most distinctive feature is his handlebar mustache. His hair is black and combed back with a scalp lock, but by the time at the meeting in Mariejois, it was more straightly combed. He dresses in the typical garb of many high-ranking Marines: when discussing about Luffy and later Crocodile's replacement, he wore a purple suit (which was stripped during the first meeting, but not during the second), but during Marineford, he changes to a yellow and black striped suit over a dark red shirt with an orange tie. He wears a marine coat hanging from his shoulders like a cape. Abilities and Powers As a Vice Admiral, Kaizeruhige is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other Vice Admirals. He also has command over lower-ranking subordinates. Weapons He is seen carrying a katana during the battle of Marineford, like most of the Vice Admirals. His exact level of swordsmanship remains unknown; however it is presumably quite high, with him being a Vice Admiral. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, a doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so Kaizeruhige can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History East Blue Saga Kaizeruhige first appeared when the Marines were having a meeting in Marineford in regards to Monkey D. Luffy's rise in the East Blue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 96 and Episode 45, Kaizeruhige in the meeting in Marineford. Jaya Arc He appeared later when the Marines were having a meeting in Mariejois to determine a new Shichibukai after Crocodile's dismissal. An officer was then manipulated by Donquixote Doflamingo to attempt to strangle Kaizeruhige. He struggled against the officer, not knowing that it was Doflamingo's doing. The quarrel was stopped by Sengoku's arrival.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Kaizeruhige is seen in Crocodile's replacement meeting. Marineford Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Kaizeruhige reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. Later, he was seen with his fellow vice admirals lined up and ready to fight the Whitebeard Pirates. When the Whitebeard Pirates advanced into the plaza, he ordered his underlings to attack Edward Newgate. When Luffy is trying to get to the execution platform he ordered Marines to stop him. Upon Shanks' arrival and truce was declared, he stood down under Sengoku's orders. Translation and Dub Issues * His name is Japanese for "kaiser moustache", which in turn means "handlebar moustache". It is unknown whether or not this name is his real name. Trivia * Since his name came from the anime instead of the manga or databooks, it cannot be considered canon, despite him being a canon character. However, it is possible that Oda informed Toei of his name, since all of the New World Allies' names were revealed in the anime, before the fourth databook came out. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters